


Don’t ever leave Daddy

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Older Steve, Possessive Steve, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Younger Tony, bratty tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: “Baby...I don’t know if you know this, but i own you. Everything you have right now..is because of me...and if you ever run away from me again i promise you that i will hunt you down and drag you back to my bed and chain you there for the rest of your life...” Steve promised as he bit into Tony’s neck, making the younger man tremble with a soft moan.Fic requests for Sugar Daddy Steve and Sugar baby Tony..
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197





	Don’t ever leave Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironpool15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironpool15/gifts).



> Surprise I’m alive! Hoohaa...  
> Anybody missed me? No? Okay...(sulks in a corner)
> 
> This is a Fic request by Ironpool15 asking if i could make a Sugar daddy Steve and Sugar baby Tony AU :) I actually have another idea for this with more angst and drama...and poor lovable Tony needing Steve’s help just to make ends meet for him...but I’m posting this one first since it’s just a short one shot..heres to hoping you enjoy..

Okay, So maybe Tony had over reacted when Steve had refused to buy him the over priced watch that was on display at the mall today. it wasn’t like the 39 year old CEO hadn’t just bought him a diamond ring and trip to Paris two weeks ago. Steve had even given him three extra VIP access to Brendon Urie’s live concert tour that weekend, knowing how happy the young brunette would be to be able to go with his friends Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. Honestly saying, Stevie was a sweetheart, he was the best Sugar daddy a broke ass 21 year engineering college student could ever ask for. And how did Tony show him his thanks?

By being an absolute spoiled brat who threw a shitty tantrum when his daddy didn’t give him what he wanted right away. Steve had even promised to buy him something nicer next time if he just stopped being such a stubborn sugar baby. That didn’t seem to go too well with the brunette as he started snapping that Ty would of been a better Sugar daddy. saying that he should of said yes to the other older man’s offer than Steve’s. He didn’t really mean that though as he could never could see himself servicing such an egoistic, self absorb man like Stones.

But Steve didn’t know that. so when the words had left the younger man’s mouth as they walked outside the mall. Steve had immediately turned around from where he was walking as he Snapped at Tony to get inside the car. hands trembling as he pushed the slender brunette into the backseat. Making the brunette stumble inside as Steve slammed the door shut. Ordering the driver to take Tony home. Before the car could ride off, Steve had leaned in the window as he told Tony to behave himself once he got back from his three o’clock meeting. The brunette had scoffed at that as the driver drove them off. 

Once Tony had arrived home. he immediately threw all his most expensive clothes in one of his bags as he called an Uber to pick him up and drop him off at the nearest five star hotel. If Steve thought he was going to be waiting patiently for his angry sugar daddy to come home like a good boy inside the large mansion, he had another thing coming. 

Now though as he stared at the giant flat screen, sipping a martini on a luxurious king size bed, Tony was beginning to feel terrible with his actions. God he needed to apologize. He could be so full of himself sometimes that he’d forget that he’d still be eating two day left over food now if it weren’t for Steve. and he’d still be waiting at tables at that old smelly bar, getting groped by ugly old unfaithful men if he hadn’t met Steve. He really hated himself whenever he realized how bratty he can sometimes get around the patient blond. He really didn’t deserve Steve at all.

With a sigh he jumped off the bed as he hurried to get to the door. Deciding on leaving his bag full of his things for one of Steve’s people to pick up later. If he was fast enough, Steve might still be in the meeting. Giving him enough time to cook a nice dinner as an apology. And maybe squeeze in some hot make up sex once the blond had had his fill. He felt his heart start to thump faster as he got excited at the thought of doing something sweet for the over worked blond that had given him so much. Really, he loved servicing Steve more than he let off. A mischievous smile had formed on his face at the naughty things he could do later. 

But just as he opened the door to run down the hall and get to the elevator. his smile had instantly turned into a frown as he blinked a few times at the towering man in front of him. 

Steve did not look all too happy as he stood in front of the door. instinctively Tony started to back away. Making Steve grin at the action as he entered the room. Slamming the door shut behind him as he stalked a frighten Tony eagerly.  
“Care to tell me why when i got home you weren’t there waiting for me like i told you to?” Steve asked with a raise brow. “I...i was just-i thought..” Tony stumbled at his words as he felt Steve start to corner him against a wall with his 6’2ft frame towering over his smaller form.

He felt absolutely vulnerable as the bigger man had suddenly pinned him to the hard wall. “You thought you’d leave me? Bring all your most expensive clothes THAT I BOUGHT? Book a five Star hotel paying with MY MONEY? While what?...you wait for your next Sugar Daddy?” Steve demanded with a calm smile as he stared at the trembling brunette. Tony couldn’t speak, he couldn’t bring out the words he wanted to as they had somehow gotten stuck in his throat. No, he was not waiting for another Sugar daddy..He hadn’t been serious about what he had said earlier that day when he was upset. All he wanted was a few days away to think. And he was fucking done! He just wanted to go home and be with Steve. 

His long silence however had made it seem that Steve’s suspicions were true. And the calm smile had turned instantly into a frown as he gripped the smaller man’s sides harshly. “Baby...you didn’t actually think you could leave me just like that did you? After all the things I’ve done for you and that slutty little ass of yours...” Steve breathed as he started to lean down against Tony’s neck, his large warm tongue trailing down the other’s skin as he breathed in the younger man’s scent. 

“..you actually think I’d let you go just like that? Actually let you leave with all the things that i bought you? “ Steve trailed as he started kissing at the brunette’s sides. “Baby...I don’t know if you know this, but i own you. Everything you have right now..is because of me...and if you ever run away from me again i promise you that i will hunt you down and drag you back to my bed and chain you there for the rest of your life...” Steve promised as he bit into Tony’s neck, making the younger man tremble with a soft moan. Hands shaking as they began to clutch at the older man’s business suit. “..Steve..” Tony couldn’t help to groan as he quivered at the way Steve had began undressing him. “Your mine Tony...always mine...and if Ty or any other fucker thinks they can try and steal you away from me I’ll kill them...I’ll fucking start a war just to have you...remember that...” Steve snarled as he pinched a pink nipple harshly, making Tony whimper as he pressed his fingers tighter against the blond’s expensive suite. God Steve was so possessive, he couldn’t help but smile when the big blond had began unzipping his own pants, releasing his throbbing cock as it poked at Tony’s own smaller bulge.

Before he knew it he was already on his knees as Steve had brought him down and gripped his head against his hard dick, immediately Tony started sucking the blond, eyes fluttering shut as he felt Steve grip harder at his scalp. He always loved taking care of the blond as much as Steve took care of him. Fuck, it was never just the material things that Steve could give him that had made him stay. No, it was the steamy, possessive sex they always had that made Tony decide that he never ever wanted another. Steve was the whole package, and he was sure he could never find a more attractive, more generous and more possessive Sugar daddy like Steve. 

The big time CEO of Rogers Industries had taken him repeatedly that evening, fucking him hard till he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, all while making him promise to never be such a naughty baby again. With his round bum burning red from all the spanking he had gotten.

Large hands always roaming and never letting go of the brunette even after they had fucked for the sixth time and started walking out of the Hotel room with Steve wrapping his arm around the brunette’s waist, supporting Tony with his shaky legs the best that he could. 

And Tony’s service that night didn’t end there as Steve had suddenly ordered him to suck him off again once they were inside his car. 

“Ah fuck baby...ah-yeah! Ah..that’s right...suck all of daddy’s cum like a good lil boy...lick it clean baby...Oh Shit yesss~” Steve moaned as he came inside the young brunette’s mouth, large hands gripping dark locks tight. 

Tony hummed as he swallowed the thick cum inside his throat. Cheeks blushing a bit as he felt a few of the blond’s semen trail down from his swollen lips as he tried to wipe it off with the sheets.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight of the young brunette as he started to slide his cock inside his pants again, Bright blue eyes sparkling as he gestured for the other to come closer as he finished pulling his zipper up. Tony instantly obeyed as he gratefully leaned against the blond’s broad shoulder with a happy smile. Nuzzling his head comfortably on the blond’s wide chest as Steve finally allowed him to rest. All while unaware of the golden watch Steve had just purchased from his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good enough...I’m really stressed right now and don’t feel too good with this one..i dunno..hopefully I’ll still be able to squeeze a few updates next week since I’m going to be busy now a days..thoughts?


End file.
